Son of Vegeta, A Hero
by Goku91898
Summary: A Saiyan boy was floating around in space frozen for twenty years until Frieza discovered him. Vegeta then spoke with him and adopted him. Vegeta will be very out of character when it comes to his son but he will have the same attitude towards everyone else, like hating Goku.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Hero Is Born (a/n: This entire chapter and the next will be about Namek only. Sorry I cut out a lot I just hate most of the Namek saga, I only liked the battle with Frieza and Nail's little fight a/n2: I will make up for it though, there will be an epic fight with King Cold)  
**

I have been drifting frozen in space for what seems like forever but it has really been about twenty years; I saw a disc shaped ship heading towards me at great speed but it suddenly stopped right in front of me and pulled me in with some kind of tractor beam, when I entered I was carried by a group of soldiers into a room and thawed out which took about an hour, one of the soldiers stayed to ask me questions "Name" he requested "Rakotto" I answered "Age" "5" "Race" "Saiyan" "What?" "Saiyan, I'm a Saiyan" "Uh...Birth date" "Age 737" "Wait here please" the soldier requested. He got up and walked out of the room, then a man with flame shaped hair walked in and took a seat where the soldier was sitting "So you're a Saiyan huh?" he questioned, two other figures, much larger then him, walked in a moment after him "Yes, I am" I answered "What's your power level?" he asked "14,000" I answered "Hah! Very funny kid but you should be honest when you talk to the Prince of All Saiyans" the larger figure laughed "I am telling the truth!" I pouted.

"Yeah right, like some kid could be stronger than us" the other figure scoffed "Nappa! Raditz! Be quiet!" Vegeta ordered "So are you telling the truth?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow "Yes, I'm telling the truth. 100%" I nodded, Nappa and Raditz laughed and Vegeta smirked, I was preparing to hear some kind of insult of some sort "I like you kid, ya got spunk, Saiyan Pride. You remind me of a young me" Vegeta smirked, Raditz & Nappa stopped laughing and just stared in awe "I'm deeming you my son kid, ya got that" Vegeta said with a grin "Really?" I asked "Did I not just say so?" Vegeta questioned. "Does that mean I have to call you Dad or Prince?" I asked "Dad works fine" Vegeta nodded, then another person popped in, this one much smaller than everyone else except me "Vegeta? Who said you could come in here?" the figure asked "My apologies Lord Frieza" Vegeta apologized while bowing, he then turned to me "See ya later kid" he waved "Bye Dad" I smiled while waving "Dad? I was not aware Vegeta had children" Frieza said "He just deemed me his son a minute ago Mr Frieza" I replied with a smile.

**3 Months Later... **"Dad!" I cried running into his room, I had just failed Frieza for the first time and he decided to have me punished by Cui, "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked getting out of his seat, I ran over and wrapped my arms around him "It's Frieza! I just failed him for the first time and he had Cui whip me! It really hurt!" I cried "Pfft, what a pathetic excuse for a Sa-" Raditz started but was cut off by Dad knocking him out cold "Let me see" he requested, I sat sideways in his chair and lifted my shirt, it was covered with slashes which were heavily bleeding, Dad touched my back which caused me to lash forward in pain "Sorry," he apologized "Cui did this to you?" he repeated in an angry tone. I nodded in response "I can't make these go away but I can make them feel better" Dad said, he went over to his private chest and grabbed a bottle "I'll put this stuff on it, it should feel better afterwards" he notified while taking off the cap to the bottle, he took off one of his gloves and poured some into his hands, he then put said hand on my back and rubbed it into my wounds, it stung at first but felt better like he said it would "Thanks Dad" I said with a sniffle while hugging him "No problem son" he replied hugging me back, he then headed out of the room and came back a few minutes later bruised, he said he beat up Cui for what he did to me before.

**1 Year 9 Months Later... **For the rest of the first year I hung around with Dad and bonded with him, he told me Saiyans never show emotion but he always showed emotion when me and him were bonding, I was able to show emotion around him as well and he would always help me fix what was wrong, he gave me the title Prince of All Saiyans which meant he was King, I even developed his temper over time. But for the second year I didn't see him at all because he was heading to a planet called Earth that entire time, but he did call when he could, he even said that one day we Saiyans are gonna over throw Frieza, right now he's on his way to Namek and he's close, I'm already on Namek helping Frieza exterminate the Namekians against my will, once he lands I'm gonna create a distraction and meet up with him.

Dodoria had just finished killing the Namekians in the Village we were in when an Earthling appeared out of nowhere and kicked him, I took this as my chance to ditch them since Dad had landed a moment before Dodoria went on the attack, I flew as quickly and sneakily as I could to Dad's location "Hey Dad" I greeted with a smile "Hey son" he greeted and returned the smile "You just kill Cui?" I asked with a sinister grin "Yep" he replied with an equally sinister grin "I missed you Dad" I said hugging him, I hadn't grown much since I last saw him. "I missed you too son. I can tell you've gotten stronger since I last saw you" Dad replied hugging me back "Yep! My power level is 20,000 now!" I said excitedly "That's great!" Dad smiled "Come on, we gotta find the Dragon Balls" Dad insisted "Right" I nodded, we flew off and my scouter picked up three power levels, two much lower than the third, and the third was Dodoria "Hey Dad" I said "What?" he asked "Dodoria's nearby. Without Frieza" I smirked "Good" Dad smirked.

We changed course towards Dodoria and were smiling the entire way "Hey Dad? Do you think I could fight Dodoria first? I really hate that guy" I requested "Sure, but I fight Zarbon first" Dad bargained "Alright" I agreed, I excitedly sped up towards Dodoria with my power at it's maximum 'He really takes after me in some ways. And we're not even blood related!' Dad thought with a smirk on his face "Well actually Dad I'm not gonna fight Dodoria, I'm just gonna blast him away" I notified "Whatever works for you son" Dad nodded, we found Dodoria a few moments later and I blasted him away. Dad had a plan where we get a single Dragon Ball to stop Frieza from getting all seven, we flew to the nearest village and landed in the center "Um...hello. We were wondering if you had a Dragon Ball in this village" I greeted, the village Elder stepped forward "Yes we do have a Dragon Ball but we first must know how you intend to use it" the Elder said "Well there's a man named Frieza collecting the Dragon Balls who wants to use them for his own benefit. He's been slaughtering Namekians ever since he got to Namek. We intend to take this one to keep him from collecting all seven" I explained.

"I can sense your intents are true, we will give you our Dragon Ball. May I suggest you visit Guru, his is over in that direction on a tall rock tower" the Elder spoke "Thank you" I bowed, a younger Namekian ran inside a building and grabbed the Dragon Ball for us, he tossed it to my Father and we flew towards Guru's place the Elder pointed out "Hello!" I called "Anybody home!" I continued, a Namekian Warrior stepped out of the building, I could sense he was stronger than us by about 20,000 units. "What business do you have here?" he asked "We were sent by the village Elder in that direction. He gave us his Dragon Ball after we explained why we wanted it" I answered while pointing to the direction we just came from "Enter" was all he responded with, we followed inside and saw a very large Namekian sitting before us "Hello, we're here to-" I started but he cut me off "I know the reason you two are here child, you were sent by a village Elder" Guru said "If you don't mind me asking but do you know why that Elder sent us?" I asked.

"I have the ability to unlock one's hidden potential. If they are worthy" Guru answered "I can sense your father's heart was once filled with only evil and hatred" Guru notified "What?!" I shouted in shock "But I can sense a good spirit has arisen since then. It was awakened two years ago" Guru added "That was when..." I went into thought "That was when you arrived" Dad input "What is your Father's name boy?" Guru asked "His name is Vegeta, King of All Saiyans" I answered "Come here Vegeta" Guru insisted with his hand held out. My Dad walked over as requested and Guru set his hand on his head, then I felt a massive increase in my Dad's Ki, a silver aura appeared around him as Guru unlocked his potential "You had a good amount of Ki locked away" Guru spoke "Th-Thank you" Dad stuttered amazed at his new power "Boy, you are next" Guru said, I walked over and he placed his hand on my head "Huh! This boy! His potential is immense!" Guru gasped "It would take a very long time to unlock it all" Guru notified "I'll wait as long as I have to" Dad said "Dad you can go ahead. I'll come find you when Guru is finished" I insisted "Alright son" Dad nodded.

**6 Days Later... **I could feel my Dad's Ki dropping along with two others as Recoome beat them down, but suddenly all the Ki's went dark and I got scared "Do not worry child. With this power you can stop the people hurting your Father. And you can go now, I just finished unlocking all the potential you have" Guru reassured "Thanks for everything!" I shouted as I flew off, I turned towards where I last felt my Dad's Ki, then a figure flew by me but stopped after spotting me "Hey kid where are you going?" the stranger asked "My Dad's being attacked by Frieza's men! I have to help him!" I answered still scared. "Well that's where I'm heading cause my son and friend are. I'll help you save you Dad" the stranger said as he flew off "Thanks" I thanked following right next to him, we landed a few moments later where I last sensed my Dad, I looked and saw him bloodied & injured but alive, I ran over and hugged him "I was so scared Dad! I thought you were dead!" I cried "I'm alright son, glad to see your power is unlocked by now" Dad laughed "Yep! Now I can help you against Frieza! Watch!" I smiled.

I took a step back and spread my legs apart "Haaaaaaah" I hummed as a silver aura appeared around me "This kid has some strength" Jeice said, he turned on his scouter and was shocked "His power level! It's at 60,000!" Jeice exclaimed in shock "Now 70,000! 80! 90! 100! 110! 120! 130! 140! 150! 160! 170! 180! 190! 200! Ergh!" Jeice read his scouter until it exploded at 200,000 "Heh, I'm proud of you son" Dad laughed "Thanks" I grinned "Hey kid!" the stranger called, I turned around to see what he wanted "Catch!" he shouted throwing a bean to me "Feed it to your Dad!" he instructed, I did so and my Dad was all better. I gave him another hug and the stranger had just hit Recoome which caused him to fall unconscious with his ass in the air which I thought was kinda funny, he then took on Burter and Jeice on by himself, in mere moments he immobilized Burter but Jeice escaped 'Listen son, Jeice is going to get Ginyu. We're gonna pretend we'll help Kakarot but we'll head for Frieza's ship alright' Dad spoke to me telepathically 'Alright Dad' I responded, my Dad then got up and broke Burter's neck killing him, I grinned at my Dad and aimed towards Recoome, I fired disintegrating him completely.

"What's wrong with you two! They were completely defenseless!" Kakarot shouted "They got what they deserved! And I swear if you try and show Frieza mercy I will END YOU!" I shouted in response, everyone was shocked by my response, even my Dad, I never showed my anger I just kept it hidden from everybody, I then turned to my Dad "Come on Dad. Forget about tricking them let's just go!" I insisted angrily, before I got a response I flew off towards Frieza's ship, my Dad followed behind me. We landed at Frieza's ship and exterminated all the soldiers there, we then headed inside the healing chamber room for some reason, I was just following Dad, "Hey Dad I have an idea, you hit me with everything you've got and then put me in the healing chamber" I suggested "Are you sure son? That seems dangerous" Dad wondered "I'll be fine Dad, I am the Prince of All Saiyans after all" I grinned, my Dad smiled and flew out of the ship with me following suit, he then hit me with everything he had and put me in a healing chamber like I asked.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)**

Rakotto (Frieza's Ship): 14,000/ Rakotto (After Punishment): 16,000/ Rakotto (Namek): 20,000/ Rakotto (Unlocked Potential): 300,000/ Rakotto (Healed): 2,450,000/ Rakotto (Super Saiyan): 122,500,000/ Vegeta (Frieza's Ship): 18,000/ Vegeta (Arrival On Namek): 24,000/ Vegeta (Unlock Potential): 35,500/ Vegeta (After Zarbon): 41,500/ Vegeta (After Recoome): 261,500/  
Vegeta (Dende's Healing): 2,411,500

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s  
**

Frieza (1st Form): 530,000/ Frieza (2nd Form): 1,060,000/ Frieza (3rd Form): 1,590,000/ Frieza (Final Form): 2,120,000/  
Frieza (50%): 60,000,000/ Frieza (100%): 120,000,000


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: FATHER!**

I awoke from the healing process an hour later, Kakarot awoke a mere moment before me and already left to the battlefield, I followed a few moments behind him, when I arrived I saw a beam fired through my Dad's chest "Dad!" I cried running to his side "Son...I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna make it" Dad coughed "Dad No! You'll Be Fine! We'll Stop Frieza Then We Can Live In Peace On Earth!" I cried "Kakarot...listen to me...I need you to take care of my son...after you've defeated Frieza...take him to Earth...so he can live in peace" Dad instructed "I will Vegeta. I promise" Kakarot vowed. I saw he was crying for the first time "Goodbye...my son" Dad said with his final breath, his eyes then shut and his body went limp "Oh no, no no" I denied that he was dead but I had to face facts "Dad. Why'd you have to do it. Why'd you have to leave me. It's not fair!" I cried with my head on his chest "You were everything to me...Everything! This just isn't fair! Dad! Dad! DAD!" I cried, I looked at Frieza with rage in my eyes, I flew at him to hit him with everything I had, I threw a punch and he caught it easily "Silly child" Frieza smirked.

He punched me a couple times in the face and threw me next to my Father except I was looking at the ground "Dammit! It can't end here! I won't let it end this way!" I growled in frustration "You'll pay for what you've done!" I shouted hitting my head against the ground "You monster!" I said hitting my head again, clouds formed above our location and lightning was emitting from them, I punched the ground, lightning then struck on both sides of me, my hair then flashed gold. I looked back towards Frieza and saw him smirking "Now" I spoke, my hair flashed gold a second time "Now!" I repeated louder while getting to my knees, electricity was flowing around me "Everything's going to change" I vowed "Ahahaha! That was fun! It's been a long time since I've had to try!" Frieza laughed, I got to my feet and my hair flashed gold yet again *So Frieza thought we were getting to strong! Frieza's taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood! So this is what its come to, this is how we're rewarded for our hard work! My friends! Bardock, Fasha, Yugesh...I promise somehow I'll get them for this Yugesh! We'll meet again my friends, sooner or later we'll meet again* I thought.

**(a/n: He meet Bardock's crew before he was frozen in ice) **"MWAHAHAHA!" Frieza laughed "Haaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed, my hair turned gold completely and my eyes turned teal "What?!" everyone shouted in shock "What the?! Where were you hiding such power!?" Frieza questioned "Frieza! I'm Gonna Make You Pay!" I growled, I began walking slowly towards Frieza "Impossible! I can't believe it! How can you still have that kind of power!" Frieza denied, he then launched into the air with an attack prepared in his hand "Raaah!" he shouted firing it, it hit me and exploded on impact "Yaaah!" he shouted firing more which all hit. He then landed on the ground where he was before "Hm. I enjoyed that" Frieza smirked "W-W-What?!" Frieza stuttered, I walked out of the smoke unharmed, only my armor was damaged "Waaah!" Frieza growled flying at me, he threw his left fist which I caught with my right, and then he threw his right which I caught with my left "I'm the strongest in the Universe! I could never lose!" Frieza shouted "You're days of tyranny are over forever!" I growled "Wh-Who do you think you are?" Frieza questioned "I'm your worst nightmare Frieza! A Super Saiyan!" I shouted in response, I lifted him up and smashed him across the ground and threw across the ground after going around.

I flipped to where he slid elbowing him in the face, I grabbed the back of his head and smashed him into the ground, I grabbed him by the tail spinning him around several times, I threw him across the island we were on and fazed to where he would be and kicked him into the sky, he regained control of himself in the air and began powering up to 100% "Go ahead! Power up! So then I know I've avenged my Father and my people when I kill you!" I shouted. It took him a few minutes but he finally got to 100%, he was at 80% before "Darn it! A low worm like you! Impossible! Now you will die by my hand! I'm going to vaporize this planet and all of you with it! I've had enough of your insolence!" Frieza shouted, he charged and Death Ball between his hands while he was talking "I'll blow you away!" I shouted back charging an attack I saw Bardock use when I was younger "Curse you! Gah! Rot in Hell!" he shouted firing his Death Ball "I Will Never Forgive You!" I vowed firing my attack.

The two attacks collided half way struggling to push forward, it was emitting serious energy "His power! It's enormous!" the Namekian said "Your right Piccolo. But so is Frieza's, I don't know if he can win alone. We may need to intervene" Kakarot said, I heard him and used my free arm to fire a weak Ki blast in front of them "Do not interfere! Or you'll be next!" I threatened, I put more energy into my attack and Frieza's Death Ball slowly got pushed back "This ends now!" I screamed, my attack engulfed Frieza sending him flying into space and it exploded once out of the atmosphere eliminating Frieza for good. "I avenged you Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner" I mumbled "I'm proud of you son" I heard my Dad's voice say, I spun around and saw my Dad standing there smiling "Dad?" I cried confused "It's me son. You truly are the Prince of All Saiyans" Dad smirked, I ran over and tackled him onto the ground "I thought you were dead! I would've been all alone!" I cried "It's alright son. I'm okay, I was dead but somehow revived" Dad assured "I know why, it's cause of the Earth's Dragon Balls" Kakarot informed.

I looked and saw the Namekian Dragon "I have an idea" I muttered, I then flew towards the Dragon after grabbing Dende, we then landed in front of the Dragon "Dende, can you ask the Dragon to fix all the damage done to Namek?" I asked "Yes I can" Dende said smiling, he repeated my wish in Namekian to the Dragon and he said that our wish has been granted, I flew back to where my Dad was and landed "Dad can we go to Earth now? I heard it's fun there" I asked "Sure son" Dad nodded "You guys can catch a ride with us" Kakarot offered "No way Kakarot!" Dad denied "We'll take the Ginyu's pods" Dad said "But Dad surely we'll get to Earth faster if we go with them" I informed "Rrr...Fine!" Dad grudgingly agreed. "Come on Dad it won't be that bad. Plus you and me can finally have quality time after not seeing each other for the past year" I pointed out "I guess your right" Dad smiled, we flew to Kakarot's ship and landed in front of it "I'll be right back, I've got to go get Bulma" Kakarot informed, he then flew off and we headed in, me and my Dad headed downstairs while the others stayed at the enterance "So I was wondering why do the Earthlings hate you so much Dad?" I asked "Well Nappa killed their friends, I killed him, and then tried to kill Kakarot but he unfairly won with a team up" Dad explained "Oh, well uh...wanna play some cards?" I asked "Sure" he agreed, this trip will probably be boring but it'll be quick.

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)**

Rakotto (BT): 2,450,000/ Rakotto (BT:Super Saiyan): 122,500,000/ Vegeta (BT): 2,411,500/ Rakotto : 7,350,000/  
Rakotto (AT:Super Saiyan): 367,500,000/ Vegeta : 7,234,500/ Vegeta (AT: Super Saiyan): 361,725,000/ F. Trunks: 5,300,000/  
F. Trunks (Ssj): 265,000,000/ Baby Trunks: 5/ Vegeta+Rakotto: 14,584,500/ Vegeta+Rakotto (Ssj): 729,225,000

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s**

Frieza (1st Form): 530,000/ Frieza (2nd Form): 1,060,000/ Frieza (3rd Form): 1,590,000/ Frieza (Final Form): 2,120,000/  
Frieza (50%): 60,000,000/ Frieza (80%): 96,000,000/ Frieza (100%): 120,000,000/ King Cold (1st Form): 117,500,000/  
King Cold (2nd Form): 235,000,000/ King Cold (3rd Form): 352,500,000/ King Cold (Final Form): 470,000,000/  
King Cold (50%): 587,500,000/ King Cold (100%): 705,000,000


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: King Cold Attacks**

It has been 1 year since we returned to Earth, me and my Dad have been staying at Capsule Corp with a woman called Bulma, I requested she build a gravity chamber that can go to 1000x Earth's gravity, we were at 750x Earth's gravity when we sensed a massive energy coming to Earth, it was bigger than Frieza's but similar to it, my guess is that it was a Frost Demon "Dad do you feel that?" I asked "Yeah I do" Dad nodded. We ran out of the Gravity Chamber and encountered Bulma "Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Bulma asked "Something strong is coming to Earth, it's stronger than Frieza, I can sense the others are going too" I explained "I wanna go!" Bulma exclaimed "But it's dangerous!" I warned "I'm going" Bulma stated with her arms crossed, now wasn't the time for this crap "Fine, but how are you gonna get there?" I asked "One of you are gonna take me" she answered "Alright" I nodded and started to fly.

I grabbed her and we flew off fast to where the energy was heading, we landed and saw the others "Look who finally showed up" Piccolo said "Hey we had to go slow since I had to carry Bulma" I whined "You call that slow?! You were going like 80 MPH!" Bulma complained "Hence, slow" I said "You're definitely Vegeta's son" Tien said "Uh...thanks?" I wasn't sure if that was a compliment, suddenly a ship flew overhead a landed a distance in front of us "Let's go" I insisted taking off, the others followed behind me and we landed on a big cliff looking down on the ship. "This is gonna be one hell of a fight" I stated "Wait kid! This guy is stronger than Frieza!" Krillin stated "So am I" I replied "But I have the feeling he can transform like Frieza" Kakarot said "Well I'm going down there. You guys stay here, that includes you Dad" I insisted "You can't win alone! Like Goku said he probably can transform!" Yamcha shouted "Well I won't know until I find out" I smirked, I flew down and landed a few feet away from the ship, a platform lowered from the bottom of the ship and a big Frost Demon stepped out "Where is the 'Super Saiyan' that killed my son?" he questioned "Yer looking at him" I replied "Like a mere boy could kill my son Frieza" he laughed "Don't believe me eh? Well then watch this" I smirked and spread my legs apart "Haaaaaaaah" I groaned powering up.

The ground beneath me began to crack apart and rocks began floating in the air, my hair spike upwards and my blue aura changed to gold, my power level was increasing dramatically "So this is the power of a Super Saiyan?!" Tien said in shock "Not quite" Krillin input "Huh?" everyone except Kakarot, Dad, Gohan, and Piccolo reacted "Believe me he's just getting warmed up" Krillin said "I'd hate to see him mad" Yamcha commented "HAAAAAAAH!" I screamed going Super Saiyan "Heh. Now come at me" I snickered gesturing for hit to attack me, King Cold launched at me and delivered a right hook to my face then a kick to the gut "Hehehe" I laughed. I grabbed his leg and threw him into his ship which he fell from "Surely that isn't the best you can do. Come on! Transform!" I insisted 'I have no choice! I must transform!' King Cold thought, he then began to power up as well, spikes broke out from the back of his armor and the back of his head grew outward with spikes on the sides, his shoulder plates shot out as well, there was an explosion of smoke once he finished transforming "His power?! It's enormous?!" Piccolo shouted in shock "He can take 'em" Dad stated.

King Cold launched at me from out of the smoke and began beating me down, I was being hit left and right like a rag doll until he delivered a hard kick to me and sent me flying into the cliff, he then charged a beam and fired it at me, I fired one back out of the rubble and they collided half way between us, I walked out of the rubble pushing my attack towards King Cold, my attack over powered Cold's and launched him through his ship "Come on Cold! I know you still aren't using your full power! I wanna see you at 100%!" I shouted "As you wish" King Cold smirked, he then began powering up again with his power level rising dramatically, eventually it surpassed even my own strength. I put both my hand's to my left side and began charging my Super Galick Gun with every bit of energy I had, King Cold noticed this and accepted the challenge, once at 100% he began charging his own attack to counter mine, we fired our attacks and they collided just like before but with a more destructive effect, Cold's attack was slowly pushing back my attack "Rrrrr! Darn it!" Dad growled, he flew down and landed behind King Cold and charged a Ki blast, he fired but it did nothing to Cold "Silly monkey!" King Cold laughed, he sent a wave of energy that caused my Father to be sent backwards.

"That idiot! He's gonna get himself killed!" Bulma stated, my Dad got back up and tried again but failed another time "Dad get out of here! Take the others and go! I'll buy as much time as I can!" I shouted "No son! I'm not leaving you to die!" Dad denied "Rrrr! Do as I tell you right now! Before I lose what little sense of reason I have left!" I screamed "O...Okay" he accepted sadly and flew to the cliff "We have to go! My son is going to buy us as much time as he can!" Dad ordered "But we can't just leave him to die!" Gohan denied "There's nothing we can do brat!" Dad shouted "Super Kaioken!" I screamed. My golden aura was replaced with a red one and my power doubled "That fool! The Kaioken is stressful on the body as it is! But as a Super Saiyan! He'll kill himself!" Kakarot shouted, my Super Galick Gun over powered Cold's attack and turned him to ash "Eheheh...uh" I laughed before passing out "Son! Son wake up!" I heard my Dad call "Wha...?" I groaned waking up, I looked around and saw I was in Capsule Corp, everyone was crowded around me "What happened?" I asked "You nearly died that's what happened!" Bulma shouted at me, I could see she was crying "Bulma why are you crying?" I asked "She was worried about you that's why" Gohan answered "We all were" Kakarot added.

There was a knock on the Capsule Corp door and Bulma went to answer it "Can I help you?" she asked "Is there a boy named Rakotto here?" he asked "Yeah he's in the living room, come on in" Bulma said, a teen boy with lavender hair walked into the living room with Bulma at his side "Here he is" Bulma said gesturing to me "Can I talk to you upstairs in private?" he requested "Sure" I nodded getting up, my body was still in pain from the Super Kaioken, mental note, never EVER use that technique again. I followed the stranger up into my room where we took a seat, him on a chair and me on my bed "So what is it you wanted to talk about stranger?" I asked "The stuff I'm about to tell you is...sensitive. All this has to stay strictly between us" he said "Fair enough. What you say will go no further. I can keep a secret with the best of 'em" I nodded "Well I arrived here today in a time machine from twenty years in the future give or take" he started "Wait are you serious? You traveled back from the future!" I exclaimed.

"That's right and mine name's Trunks. And Vegeta's my Father" he stated "What?! So that means I'm like your brother or something?!" I said in shock "I won't be born for another two years but that's not what I've come to tell you. I need your help before all is lost" he stated, I was confused on why he needed my help "Three years from now on the twelfth of May some time around ten in the morning on an island nine miles off of South City. Two Androids will appear, they delight in chaos & destruction and no one knows how to call them off. I tried to take them down myself but I was lucky to make it out in one piece" Trunks explained. "But why'd you go in two against one, couldn't anyone help?" I asked "They're gone. Brother...I'm the only warrior still alive twenty years from now" he stated, I gasped "In three years Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and even our Father Vegeta will all die fighting the Androids. Gohan is the only one who manages to get away" Trunks continued "Wait Trunks what about Goku or me?" I asked "Goku will come down with a heart disease that kills him not to long from now. I brought an antidote for you to give to him" he answered handing me a bottle, I put it in my pocket to be sure I won't forget it "And me?" I insisted "You're a different story entirely" he stated.

* * *

**(Future Rakotto's POV) Age 774 West City Alternate Timeline...**

I was relaxing in my room when my little brother Trunks came running in "Big brother can we go train outside! Please!" he requested "Oh alright. But if the Androids find us I want you to run as far away as possible okay" I instructed "Okay" Trunks agreed, I walked out of my room and headed downstairs to where Mom was listening to the news "Mom, me and Trunks are going out to train, we'll be back soon okay" I informed "Be careful" she warned "We will" me & Trunks waved, we flew out the door and headed towards the mountains where I always train just outside of North City, we landed after flying for a little bit "Alright Trunks, what do you want to learn today? The Kaioken? The Galick Gun? Or the Big Bang Attack?" I asked. "I wanna learn the Big Bang Attack!" he replied cheerfully "Alright, for this technique you must concentrate all your energy into one hand, let's say your right, and once the Ki ball appears you must put a lot of energy into it if you want it to be affective, if it grows in size you must shrink it back down to the size of your palm, then you release it at your target" I explained "That sounds awesome! Did you make that move!" he asked excitedly "No actually, Dad was the one who came up with it. He always went like 'Welcome to Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!'" I answered "Dad sounded funny" Trunks laughed.

"Look at who we've got here 18" a voice said "Your right 17, it's the so called Prince of Saiyans and his little brat brother" another voice said "Trunks, go hide" I ordered, Trunks nodded and ran into a cave when the Androids weren't looking "What do you want?" I asked angrily "Oh nothing we just came to have some fun" 17 answered, their type of fun was murder and chaos "Look if you leave now I promise not to kill you just yet" I smirked, suddenly out of nowhere the duo began beating me down, it was two on one and they were winning, they were getting in shots so fast that I couldn't even defend against them. Eventually they beat me until I was on the ground, they were preparing to fire a Ki blast that would end me, I noticed a glow deep within the cave that I sent Trunks into 'Come on Trunks! Remember what Brother said! Concentrate!' Trunks thought, Trunks fired a Big Bang Attack at 18 which caught their attention, they walked over and stood back to back with one arm sticking out each, they charged up a big blast and fired it, I flew in between the blast and Trunks "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as it hit me, it sent me flying back into the cave but I was already dead before I hit the floor, 17 and 18 flew off assuming Trunks was dead too.

"Oh no, no no" Trunks denied that I was dead but Trunks had to face facts "Brother. Why'd you have to do it. Why'd you have to leave me. It's not fair!" he cried with his head on my chest "You were everything to me...Everything! This just isn't fair! Brother! Brother! BROTHER!" he cried "Aaaaaaaah! Uuh! Aah! Naaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Ah!" Trunks screamed going Super Saiyan, the cave around him exploded and sent rocks flying everywhere "Trunks! Stop!" Gohan shouted, he grabbed Trunks and pulled him into a hug to calm him down "It's not fair! It should've been me!" Trunks cried. "Trunks listen to me, I need you to go home and tell your Mom what happened. I'm going to take your brother some place safe and then we can have a funeral okay" Gohan instructed, Trunks sadly nodded yes and flew towards Capsule Corp, he landed a few moments later and walked in "Nice to see you're okay young man, now where's your brother?" Bulma inquired, Trunks got teary eyed and shook his head no indicating he was dead "No..." Bulma cried collapsing on the floor.

* * *

**Age 764 Rakotto's Room...**

"So that's your story, Gohan helped me hone my Super Saiyan skills until he perished a few years ago in my time. We had a funeral for you and everything" Trunks explained, I was struck aback "So I'm dead in your timeline? Dammit!" I growled "But wait why not go to Namek and use their Dragon Balls to revive us all. It's in the same place as last time" I suggested "We're planning on that it's just taking awhile with the ship and all" Trunks replied "Ah I see" I nodded. "I have a question brother. How well can you control your Saiyan abilities? Can you transform at will?" Trunks asked "Well I had to get really worked up at first but now I can transform anytime I want" I answered "Please show me, I would consider it an honor" he requested "Alright but let's go outside. I don't wanna destroy my room" I insisted, we opened up the window and jumped down into the back yard.

"Now I've gotta inform you that it may take a moment since I've haven't had time to practice recently. But I would like to request that you go first" I informed "Sure" he nodded, he powered up to a Super Saiyan easily "Heh. So that's my brother?" I laughed "Uh?" Trunks sighed "Hehe. Now it's my turn! Huuuh Rrrr!" I smirked and began powering up, the others sensed it and ran out back "Gaaah!" Everyone gasped "Huuuuh Rh! Haaaah!" I finished powering up to Super Saiyan. "Well what d'ya think?" I asked "Amazing! You're far stronger than me! And I've been training for twenty years!" Trunks exclaimed, he then powered down "Well I should get going, bye" he waved as he flew off "Bye!" I waved back 'Hmm. I'll warn the others of this threat even though he told me not to' I thought "What'd he say?" Krillin asked, I relayed everything Trunks told me except anything that would compromise his existence, everyone left immediately to train, me and Dad went back to the Gravity Chamber, we've got to train our hardest for this.

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)**

Rakotto: 7,350,000/ Rakotto (Super Saiyan): 367,500,000/ Rakotto (Super Kaioken): 735,000,000/ Vegeta : 7,234,500/  
F. Trunks: 5,300,000/ F. Trunks (Super Saiyan): 265,000,000/ Future Trunks (Age 8): 2,650,000/  
Future Trunks (Age 8: Super Saiyan): 132,500,000/ Future Rakotto: 3,500,000/ Future Rakotto (Super Saiyan): 175,000,000

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s  
**

King Cold (1st Form): 117,500,000/ King Cold (2nd Form): 235,000,000/ King Cold (3rd Form): 352,500,000/  
King Cold (Final Form): 470,000,000/ King Cold (50%): 587,500,000/ King Cold (100%): 705,000,000


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cooler**

**1 Year Later... **Me and my Dad are going on a little camping trip into the woods, and much to his disliking I invited Kakarot, Gohan, and Krillin, Gohan brought his pet dragon Icarus along for the trip "Thanks for inviting us Rakotto" Gohan thanked as we flew to our camping spot "No problem, although my Dad isn't to happy about you all coming. He's already at the spot but he can just deal with it" I replied "How 'bout you, me, and Vegeta go fishing when we get there" Kakarot suggested "Sounds fun" I smiled, we landed and Dad was sitting on a stump "Took you long enough" he complained "Sorry, we had to deal with Kakarot's wife" I apologized, I then turned to the others "Alright you guys set up camp, we're gonna get some fish" I instructed. Me, my Dad, and Kakarot flew off to a nearby lake and grabbed some fish but then we sensed a trio of power levels at the camp with the others, we all ran to their assistance "Hey!" I shouted "Well what do we have here?" a big green guy spoke "My name's Rakotto. They're my friends" I replied "Rakotto? This is the guy that destroyed Frieza" a french sounding alien said "Ya don't say. Let's kill him" the green guy said as he threw Gohan into the tent "Yeah I wanna kill the guy that killed Frieza" a red guy said "You will be a prestigious kill for us" the french guy said "So who are you guys anyway?" Kakarot asked "We are...Cooler's Armored Squadron" they said while doing a stupid pose.

They charged at us a moment after they did their pose "Great. There goes our camping trip" Kakarot complained as we dodged, the red guy went for me, the green for my Dad, and the blue for Kakarot; the red guy shot some purple lightning stuff at me which paralyzed me "Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed, the red guy flew over to me and laughed "Gotcha Bitch!" I smirked and put my hand on his head which shocked and killed him "One down, two to go" I chuckled, when I looked up Dad and Kakarot were already done dealing with their foes "Well I can see how you dealt with my shit brother" a voice said. We all turned to see a guy that looked just like Frieza but a bit bigger and his colors were reversed "My name is Cooler, and I'm here to avenge my family" he informed "Well bring it. I'm the one you want" I mocked "A mere child? Ha! Very funny monk-" he was cut off by my fist colliding with his stomach, my fists then collided with his back which sent him flying down onto a rock in front of the water fall "Rrr! You should feel honored. You'll be the first to see my true power...and the last" Cooler growled, he then began powering up like his Father and Brother did.

He grew in size and his shoulder pads stuck upwards, four horns grew from his head, two pointing to the sides and two pointing upwards, I could sense he was strong now, but not that strong "Kaioken x13!" I shouted, I was encased in a red aura and my hair flowed upwards; I flew at him and delivered a strong punch to his gut, I then delivered a kick to his back which sent him flying into the sky, he recovered and charged what he called a Super Nova, he threw it down at me and I caught it, I was still in my Kaioken state but Kaioken x13 wasn't enough to stop this "Kaioken x20! Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" I shouted firing a Kamehameha into the attack. It launched back at Cooler and caused him to be sent flying into space going further and further until he reached the Sun where he was burnt to a crisp "Eheh. I did it...with a little help from the Sun" I laughed; the Kaioken x20 put a lot of strain on my body, I can go up to about Kaioken x15 without the side effects but this was 5 times the affect; I collapsed on the ground and passed out since I needed to rest.

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)**

Rakotto (1 Yr): 8,085,000/ Rakotto (Kaioken x 13): 105,105,000/ Rakotto (1 Yr: Super Saiyan): 404,250,000/ Vegeta (1 Yr): 7,957,950/ Future Trunks: 5,300,000/ Future Trunks (Super Saiyan): 265,000,000

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s  
**

Cooler (5%): 6,500,000/ Cooler (100%): 83,200,000/ Cooler (5th Form): 97,500,000/ Cooler (Super Nova): 147,500,000


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Meta Cooler  
**

**1 Year Later... **I had just landed on Namek and saw that there were these mechanical guards herding the Namekians, I watched as a warrior broke his cuffs and attacked one of the guards, the guard grabbed him and threw him to the ground, he then aimed a cannon at the Namekian warrior and fired it, I intercepted the attack and smacked it into the ground in front of me "I'll say it once! Leave this planet!" I shouted "Who are you kid?" the warrior asked "I'm the guy who killed Frieza" I smirked not taking my eyes off the guard, I then turned my head towards the crowd of Namekians "Anyone wanna lend a hand? You don't have to if you don't want to" I asked. The Namekian I saved stepped to my side "I've got your back" he stated "Thanks," I smiled "What would your name be?" I asked "Gitā" he responded, about half a dozen other Namekians ran over to me & Gitā "We'll help too" they all said, then a Namekian that looked rather familiar landed between me and Gitā "Nice to see you Piccolo" I smiled "Same kid" he replied "Enough of the theatrics. You've made your demands quite clear" a familiar voice spoke.

The guards stepped aside and a Meta Cooler stepped forward "Cooler?! You're suppose to be dead!" I shouted "Well I'm back. New and improved as you might say" Cooler chuckled, suddenly two small figures landed in front of us "Krillin? Gohan? What are you doing here?" I asked "We're here with Goku visiting the Namekians" Krillin answered, I looked to my left and saw Kakarot "You guys take the guards, I'll handle Cooler" I ordered, the guards launched at the others and I launched at Cooler with my fist cocked backwards, I threw it but he caught it with ease. I tried again with a flurry of punches but he hit all of them blow for blow while we were ascending into the sky, I grabbed his tail and threw him towards the ground but he recovered and flew back up and hit me to the ground, he then charged a Super Nova and threw it but I dodged it with a technique me and my Dad learned on Yardrat "Very nice, I didn't think there was time to dodge. That was quite a clever trick" Cooler complimented "You like that one huh. Heh, it's called Instant Transmission" I smirked "I know, it's one of my favorite techniques" Cooler stated "Uh your favorites?" I questioned.

He used the same technique to get behind me and delivered a hard punch to my face, I recovered and faced him "This changes things" I muttered, he then kicked me from behind, he was just to good for me in my current state "Time to kick things up a notch" I smirked and went Super Saiyan "Ah so this is a Super Saiyan" Cooler said, I charged at him powered up and punched off his left arm colliding with the ground afterwards, I looked back to see that he had reconstructed his arm, he turned towards me and within a second I was being held above the ground by my throat. "Agh uhhhh" I coughed, I tried hitting him but he applied more pressure "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed "Goodbye Super Saiyan" he smirked, he applied even more pressure "UGHHH!" I screamed "Hah!" Dad grunted kicking Cooler in the head sending him spinning to the side "You'll spill no Saiyan blood today" he stated, he then transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time "What's this? A second Super Saiyan?" Cooler questioned "Thanks Dad" I coughed gasping for air "Your fight is with me now" Dad said "Hehe. Super Saiyans yes but monkeys all the same. You're still all show and now substance" Cooler laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Dad shouted and launched at him but Cooler punched him a mile past me, he flew back fast but I grabbed him "Dad! We need to fight together! Let's mix your Galick Gun with my Kamehameha. That'll surely be enough" I insisted "Fine" he groaned, he put his hands to his left and I put my hands to my right "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." I started "Galick Gun..." Dad started "Fire!" "HA!" we shouted firing our attack, Cooler was blown into tiny pieces which exploded, we fell back and deformed back to normal. I sat up "You see, I knew we could do it, if we worked together" I huffed, I looked at the cliff in front of us and saw Cooler standing there, then a whole army of Meta Coolers appeared over the horizon of the cliff "Guess we got no choice but to try" I groaned standing up "I can't feel my legs" Dad complained, the entire group of Meta Coolers slide down the side of the cliff towards us "Well...been nice knowing ya Dad" I laughed "Oh shut up" Dad groaned "HAAAAAAAAAH!" me and Dad screamed going Super Saiyan, there was a big explosion of light and then nothing but darkness.

I opened my eyes to see me and Dad were hooked up to a bunch of wires "Welcome to the Big Getee Star" Cooler announced "AAAAAAAAAH!" me and Dad screamed as he sucked the energy out of us "How ironic. Your energy is going to be used to destroy the planet you tried to save" Cooler laughed "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" we continued to scream, eventually the pain stopped and were frozen still, we then poured in more energy to overload the Star, there were explosions all around us until one big explosion set us free, I went Super Saiyan and charged a Ki ball, Cooler's giant head then formed it's own body from wire. Cooler grabbed me with his hand "You can't win!" Cooler shouted "Every breath in my body will be spent trying!" I stated, my Dad threw a Ki disc which cut the arm Cooler was holding me with "Haaaaaaah!" I screamed powering up, I charged a Ki ball in my hand and threw it at Cooler, it exploded inside him, I grabbed onto my Dad and used Instant Transmission to get to Bulma's house "Oh my god! What happened to you two!" she asked worried "Long...Story" I coughed before passing out; that was some trip.

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)**

Rakotto (1 Yr): 8,820,000/ Rakotto (Super Saiyan: 1 Yr): 441,000,000/ Vegeta (1 Yr): 8,681,400/  
Kamehameha+Galick Gun: 875,070,000/ Vegeta (Super Saiyan: 1 Yr): 434,070,000/ Future Trunks: 5,300,000/  
Future Trunks (Super Saiyan): 265,000,000/ Baby Trunks: 5

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s  
**

Meta Cooler: 220,000,000/ Cooler's Guards: 1,000,000/ Cooler Core: 35,000,000


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Androids (a/n: Future Trunks will be referred to as Trunks and Baby Trunks as Baby Trunks a/n2: The amount of time you can spend in the HTC is changed to four days/years instead of two)  
**

**1 Year Later...** Me and Kakarot, Dad, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo were on our way to the island Trunks informed us about and I was listening to music while spiraling around the others, it was called All Stars, we landed on the plateau over looking the city where the others were waiting, we saw that Mom was there with a baby and I knew exactly who it was "Hey Bulma who's the baby?" Krillin asked "You and Yamcha got married! That's great!" Gohan assumed "Well..." Mom started "It's not Yamcha" I input, the others turned to me and I grinned, I then nudged Dad in the side "It's this guy" I laughed, Dad scoffed and turned the other way "Hey Mom? Do you mind if I hold him? He is my baby brother" I requested "Sure, ya just have to sit down" Mom agreed. I sat down at the very spot I was and she handed me Trunks "Hey Trunks" I smiled, Baby Trunks laughed and made baby noises, he then grabbed onto my hair and wouldn't let go "Hey come on, cut it out" I laughed, the others laughed along with me except Dad who just smirked, Yajirobe landed in his jet on the plateau and gave Kakarot a bag of Senzu Beans, he then took off but his jet exploded and landed in the ocean, two figures in the sky went into the city which we identified as the Androids so we went in after them, we found them after Yamcha was attacked by them.

We lead them to a wasteland far away from any form of life "AAAAAGH!" Kakarot screamed "Dad what's wrong!" Gohan asked worriedly "It must be his heart disease!" Piccolo said "I've got the antidote right here, but someone should probably take him back to his house" I informed taking out the antidote "I'll do it, at least then I'll be doing something useful" Yamcha volunteered, I gave Kakarot the antidote and handed it to Yamcha in case he needed more "Dad, you wanna fight these guys?" I asked "Of course" Dad smirked, he stepped forward towards the Androids "#20. Permission to exterminate Vegeta?" the fat Android requested "Fine #19 but the others are mine" 20 agreed "Yes" 19 acknowledged. He turned towards Dad in his fighting stance "I am curious, are Androids capable of feeling anything akin to real fear" Dad smirked while crouching "Hrrrrrr!" Dad growled while transforming, his hair flashed gold and his eyes flashed teal several times, rocks began to rise and a small crater formed beneath Dad "What?!" Krillin shouted in shock "Hrrraaahhhh!" Dad screamed going Super Saiyan, there was an explosion of light and the crater grew in size "Look! Vegeta's gone full on Super Saiyan!" Gohan pointed out.

19 launched at Dad and delivered a strong punch to his face which knocked his head back a little so he was looking at us, he then hit him with a flurry of punches from left to right and then a kick which caused Dad to take a step back "Hahahaha" 19 laughed "Alright now what say I take my turn" Dad smirked "Uh?" 19 gasped "Though I ought to warn you in this state I'm apt to get what you might call a little over zealous" Dad warned, Dad gave a quick kick to 19's gut and elbowed him in the face which made him stumble back a bit, Dad threw another quick kick that sent 19 flying back wards. Dad walked over to 19 and towered over the Android sitting on the ground "What's wrong? Forget to carry the one in your data modeling calculations?" Dad mocked, 19 tried the headbutt Dad but he dodged and kicked 19 into the air; he flew at 19 who recovered and appeared behind him with both his fists crashing down sending 19 flying towards us, he landed creating a small crater which Dad descended into, 19 sat up quickly and grabbed onto Dad's wrists "I have you now! And I won't let you go until your energy is completely drained!" 19 laughed, Dad hopped up and planted his feet on 19's face.

He then started pushing harder and harder until *snap*, 19's hands came clean off and he stumbled back in shock and fear, 19 started climbing out of the crater and ran away, Dad flew upwards and stuck out one hand "Feast your eyes on Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!" Dad shouted fired a blue orb of energy at 19, it created a huge explosion and all that was left of 19 was his head, 20 ascended into the air and flew towards the mountains "Don't just stand there! Toss me one of those Senzu Beans!" Dad shouted at Krillin "But..." Krillin started "Rrr! We're wasting time!" I growled snatching the bag, I threw one to Dad and we went into Super Saiyan mode and flew after Android 20. The others followed suit a few moments later, I could sense that someone's energy was fading so I went to help, it was Piccolo and he was being attack by 20, I flew at them and kicked 20 to the curb "Thanks...kid" Piccolo huffed "No problem" I replied, the others sensed it and came over to our location, I reached into the bag of Senzus and gave one to Piccolo, he then descended to where 20 was and removed his weighted clothes, Piccolo kneed 20 into a nearby cliff, 20 flew out of the cliff at Piccolo but he dodged and elbowed 20 on the top of his head which sent him crashing to the ground.

20 flew back up yet again with his hands out prepared to absorb Piccolo's energy, Piccolo caught his hand and chopped it off, suddenly Trunks appeared out of nowhere "That isn't one of the Androids from my Future!" Trunks shouted in shock, we all gasped, then Mom flew in with her jet "Mom get out of here! It's too dangerous!" I shouted "The moment I'm gone numbers 17 and 18 will be here to avenge me!" 20 shouted "#17" Piccolo said "And #18" Dad spoke "Hahahahaha!" 20 laughed firing a blast at us all. Mom's ship went down but I saved her and Baby Trunks "Whoa am I lucky or what" Mom sighed "Uh! Where'd Trunks go!" Mom freaked out "Oh there you are" Mom sighed in relief taking Baby Trunks from my arms "Thank goodness, I owe ya one or two" Mom said, I flew up to where Dad was and we descended to where we last saw Android 20, the others followed suit while Mom walked "How are we gonna catch up with him now?" Krillin complained "Stop being dense, no one actually saw him fly into the distance" Dad spoke up.

"I see so your saying we should still have plenty of time to beat Gero back to his lab and destroy those two wicked Androids before he has a chance to activate them" Piccolo elaborated, Dad turned towards the others while smirking "Nothing so cowardly for this Saiyan King" Dad smirked "The moment Gero activates his two creations I'm taking them on. The chunky one barely put up a fight, I demand a worthier opponent" Dad stated. He prepared to take off but Trunks stopped him "No you can't! Listen! You don't understand how powerful the Androids really are! Piccolo's right we should destroy them now! This might be the only chance that we get!" Trunks reasoned, Dad smirked and flew off anyways while I followed suit, Trunks got in his way again "Wait! If you're going to fight them no matter what at least wait until Goku's feeling better! Don't do it by yourselves!" Trunks insisted "Why would we wait for that miserable low class! We are every bit the warrior he is, are you really that blind!" Dad retorted "Now get out of my way!" Dad shouted flying off, I followed suit as usual.

"Dad follow me, I know the location of his lab" I insisted "How could you possibly know that?" Dad asked "When I've finished training I sometimes talk to Mom about stuff and once I asked her about some fellow scientists she knew" I explained, we turned towards the direction of North City and sped up, we arrived a few moments later at his lab's front door "I don't think he's here yet, let's wait for him" I guessed "Good idea" Dad nodded, I took a seat against the cave wall and Dad sat next to me. Gero appeared a few moments later at the front door "What the?! How did you find my lab?!" he questioned "Get in there and activate your stupid Androids before I get impatient" Dad growled, Gero chuckled and headed in, we heard a beep and lots of noise, the others arrived about a minute or two after Gero did "Has Gero arrived yet?" Piccolo asked "Yep" me and Dad said in sync, I aimed my hand at the door and blasted it down.

The door came crashing down and on the other side there was Gero's head and the Androids "A young man with long black hair and a scarf tied around his neck, 17 just as you described. And 18, female, blonde, not unattractive" Dad spoke, I felt something funny in my chest when I looked at 18 but I just shook it off and thought it was gas or something like that, 17 jumped and crushed Gero's head, 18 walked over to a case like the ones they were in and inspected it "Number 16, it's another perpetual energy model" 18 said "Hey ya mind if I take a look?" I asked "Be my guest" 17 replied. I walked over to where 16 was being held "He's a big bastard" I commented, I pressed a button that said push and it revealed a big red button that read activate "Ya know you guys aren't the first Androids I met" I spoke up "Oh really? And who was the first?" 18 asked "Android 8, aka Eighter, he was about as big as 16 here but nowhere even close in strength" I answered, I then looked up at the two "You want I should activate him?" I asked, the duo nodded in response, I pressed the big red button and the cover came off, 16's eyes lit up red and he stood up.

I aimed my palm to the ceiling and made a hole that you could fly through "We'll give you a 30 second head start to get out of here" I informed "What is this a game?" 18 asked "Pretty much" I replied "Alright, come on you two, let's go" 17 insisted flying out the hole I made, 16 & 18 followed suit, I counted to 30 and Dad & I followed them out, we found them standing in the middle of a road, Dad mocked them and 18 stepped forward to fight "Dad could you fight 18 instead" I requested "Why's that son?" he asked. I blushed a bit while twiddling my fingers "Awww I think the little guy has a crush on me" 18 smirked "Son is this true?" Dad asked, my face turned entirely red and I nodded yes "Fine" Dad agreed, their fight commenced but I didn't watch, I sat leaning against the cliff deep in thought 'Why am I so nervous around her? She's just an Android! And brother said they're evil! But they don't seem that bad. They seem just like regular teenagers but with super powers. Rrr this driving me nuts!' I thought.

After Dad and 18 fought for a bit the others arrived including Trunks "Brother why didn't you try to help our Father!" Trunks asked angrily "Well..." I was reluctant to answer and I was twiddling my fingers again "The little guy has a crush on me" 18 answered while smirking "She's joking right?" Trunks questioned, I blushed and shook my head no saying that she is serious "There monsters! How can you have a crush on one of them!" Trunks shouted "Cause she's cute alright! I admit it! 18 is the cutest girl I have ever laid eyes on! Ya happy!" I snapped. 18 smirked and walked over to me, she leaned down and kissed my cheek, my face was as red as Frieza's Death Ball right now, she turned and walked back over to Dad, they then continued their match, I zoned out but was brought back to reality by the voice of 17 "Hey kid, ya may want to give some Senzu beans to your friends down there" he informed "Uh...alright" I nodded getting bacl to reality "See ya later kid" 18 said with a wink, I blushed again and jumped down to my friends giving them each a Senzu bean.

After I gave them all one my Dad flew off in anger so I went after him "Dad I'm sorry I froze up but I know where we can get a years worth of training in a day! Will that make up for it!" I apologized "It will. Now show me where it is!" Dad responded, we changed course towards the Lookout and it only took a little bit to get there "Mr Popo, me and my Dad are gonna use the Time Chamber. Please don't tell anyone we're here unless they've come to use it themselves. Then tell them that someone else is using it" I said quickly before entering the Time Chamber with Dad, this'll be an awkward four years.

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)**

Rakotto (1 Yr): 9,261,000/ Rakotto (Super Saiyan: 1 Yr): 463,050,000/ Vegeta (1 Yr): 9,115,470/  
Vegeta (Super Saiyan: 1 Yr): 455,773,500/ Future Trunks: 5,300,000/ Future Trunks (Super Saiyan): 265,000,000/ Baby Trunks: 5

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s  
**

Android 20: 115,000,000/ Android 19: 90,000,000/ Android 18: 470,000,000/ Android 17: 480,000,000/ Android 16: 540,000,000

* * *

**Info About Rakotto  
**

**Age: 11**

**Height: A few inches taller than Gohan**

**Weight: I dunno**

**Family: Vegeta-Father, Bulma-Mother, Trunks-Brother**

**Age Area: Pre-Teen**

**Status: Prince of All Saiyans**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: 18 NO!  
**

We've already spent a year in the HTC, Dad and I already discovered the next level of Super Saiyan with in the first few months, I discovered a form beyond that but it has some heavy disadvantages like speed, me and Dad have been working with the regular Super Saiyan form to live in it naturally, we've already succeeded at that objective, I still feel awkward around him though ever since I failed to help against the Androids, I will fight to stop them but I will not let anyone destroy them. "Hey Dad, now that we've learned to live in the Super Saiyan form, why don't we try with the ascended form" I suggested "Sounds good, but we'll deform to the Super Saiyan form before we exit so we can surprise them on the battle field" Dad agreed, I nodded and we transformed to the Ascended form and practiced for the next year while doing our daily routines, I can't wait to rub this power in the others faces.

**3 Days/Years Later... **Me and Dad walked out of the HTC in our Super Saiyan form with a big grin on our faces, I've grown a bit, I'd say I'm a bit shorter then Android 18 "Hey guys did we miss anything?" I smirked "Whoa, you've grown Rakotto" Kakarot commented "Brother do you still have that...issue?" Trunks asked "Okay one it's not an issue and two yes, it's even grown" I replied with a scowl "So what are you gonna do when you find the Androids?" Gohan asked "I will fight them, but I will not kill them. Anyone or anything deserves a second chance, even these so called murderers" I answered. "But why do I feel the presence of a strong creature that emanates the energy of...everyone?" I asked "That's Cell, he was created to absorb 17 and 18. He's already gotten to 17 but Tien saved 16 & 18" Piccolo explained "Hm...hold on, my Mom's here" I informed, I jogged past them to the front of the Lookout "Hey Mom" I greeted "Rakotto is that you? You've grown a lot" Mom questioned "There's a room here at the Lookout where you can get a years worth of training in a day, I spent four days in there with Dad" I explained.

"Well we should probably get going, see ya" I waved, me and Dad took off towards Cell, before we reached him exactly I broke off cause I spotted 18 & 16 so I went over as discreetly as possible "Hey 18" I greeted "Who are you?" she asked "It's me, um...the little guy who had a crush on you" I answered while blushing a bit "But he was so tiny, and you're so giant" she pointed out "Well I trained for the past four days in a room where a year is fitted into a day, so now I'm 15 years old instead of 11" I explained "Well it seems you grown to be quite cute" she complimented "Thanks" I thanked while blushing. "But I have to warn you, Cell is probably gonna try and goad my Dad into letting him absorb you for a better challenge so if that happens I'll have your back" I warned "Thanks, but why do you wanna help me? I don't know you at all, I don't even know your name" she questioned "Well I guess while my Dad's fighting Cell I could give you any info you want on me" I suggested "I'd like that" 18 smiled "By my calculations you two are a perfect match" 16 stated with a smirk, me and 18 both blushed and looked away from each other "So uh...anything in particular you wanna know about me?" I asked nervously "Well I obviously would like to now your name, race, and family" 18 listed.

"Well my name is Rakotto, my race is Saiyan, and my family includes Bulma as my Mom, Vegeta as my Dad, and Trunks as my baby brother" I answered, I looked to the side and saw Cell charging at us "Look out!" I warned tackling her out of the way, I stood up and faced Cell "I wonder boy, are you as strong as Vegeta?" Cell asked "Oh no" I started "Hm" Cell smirked "I'm stronger" I finished, I hit Cell with one of my strongest punches which sent him flying back but then I was hit into the cliff we were hiding next, I looked and saw my Dad was the culprit, he gave enough time for Cell to recover and absorb 18 "18 NO!" I cried, I was pissed beyond belief. Cell finished transforming and tested his body by throwing a few punches into the air "CELL! I'LL KILL YOU!" I snapped, I transformed to Ascended Super Saiyan and flew at him with my fist cocked back, but I could tell Ascended Super Saiyan isn't enough to dent this monster, that's why I practiced with my Ultra Super Saiyan form for when I want to deliver strong blows, I power up for an instant and hit my enemy that power down so I retain the speed.

I reached Cell and delivered a strong punch that sent him flying back but it didn't damage him like I thought it would, it only left a little scratch "Look Cell, I can't defeat you, I know that now" I admitted "Obviously a mere child couldn't do better than-" Dad started but I knocked him out with one strong punch "I have one question boy, why hasn't Goku appeared, you know where he's hiding" Cell questioned "He's training to defeat you once and for all!" I growled "Interesting. Then let me propose a contest, let's say in 10 days time it will be held. Watch the news for the location, you should train until then cause I can tell that you are a worthy opponent" Cell smirked "Fine! We'll be there! And I'll avenge 18!" I growled. Cell then took off to who knows where "I will participate as well" 16 spoke up "But first I need repairs" 16 said "I know just the person who can fix you, maybe even make you stronger" I said walking over and helping him fly to Capsule Corp "Thank you" he thanked "No problem, ya now you remind me of another Android I know. Android 8, he doesn't like to fight unless it's absolutely necessary and he loves nature too" I spoke "Hm, I'm glad there is another Android that wants to protect not destroy" 16 smiled "Yeah, me too" I agreed.

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)  
**

Rakotto: 222,264,000/ Rakotto (Super Saiyan): 11,113,200,000/ Rakotto (Ascended Super Saiyan): 16,669,800,000/  
Rakotto (Ultra Super Saiyan): 19,448,100,000/ Vegeta: 110,814,000/ Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 5,540,700,000/  
Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan): 8,311,050,000/ Trunks: 5,300,000/ Trunks (Super Saiyan): 265,000,000/ Baby Trunks: 5

* * *

**Opponent/s Power Level/s**

Imperfect Cell: 535,500,000/ Semi-Perfect: 750,000,000/ Perfect Cell: 24,500,000,000/ Super Perfect Cell: 77,000,000,000


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dad's Sacrifice  
**

The 10 days have passed and we just landed at Cell's arena located in Area S.5, 28 miles north-east of Eastern City, I would be fighting first since I'm the only one who stands a chance "I should warn you Cell, before we start this fight. I have a power deep with in me that is triggered by rage, those who have experienced said power never lived to tell about it. It first happened against one of Frieza's soldier many years ago when I was a little boy, he was punishing me for failing Frieza again, I had it with him and let my rage free. It's also triggered by the need to protect those I care for. With this power...I could kill you" I warned. "Hehehe. Hahahaha! Is that suppose to scare me boy, well it's done the opposite, it's intrigued me, I wanna see this power, even if I have to kill all the others" Cell laughed, he shot out of his tail a bunch of mini Cells, Cell Juniors if you will, and sent them to attack the others, possibly even kill them, it went on for minutes at a time "Raaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed powering up, I was already a Super Saiyan but my power was rising beyond what I thought physically possible "Stop it!" I yelled "Huh?" Cell gasped "That's enough!" I yelled.

The Cell Juniors continued to attack the others with no mercy "Tell them to stop it!" I continued to yell "Raaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed letting my power free "Incredible" Cell stated, there was a big explosion of light and smoke, I walked out of the smoke and kicked Cell hard in the gut which caused him to get sick, he vomited up 18 and deformed back to his Semi Perfect form, I smiled down at 18 and placed one hand on her and two fingers on my forehead, I instant transmission her over to the others "Watch her" I ordered, I went after the Cell Juniors and killed them all with one hit. I then went after Cell and he activated his last ditch effort, a self destruct to destroy the Planet "Hahahaha! Ten seconds!" Cell laughed, Dad looked back to the others and actually gave a sincere smile "Dad what are you thinking?" Trunks asked "I'm sorry you guys, but it's my fault it's come to this" Dad apologized while placing two fingers on his forehead "Wait Dad I think I know what your planning to do" Trunks spoke "Goodbye, my friends" Dad said "Vegeta" Kakarot said worriedly, he used Instant Transmission to get over to me.

He then looked back at me "I'm really proud of you my son" Dad smiled "Dad? What are you?" I questioned "Tell your Mom I'm sorry but I'm not making it home" Dad instructed still smiling "Goodbye" he said, he then put on a serious look and used Instant Transmission to get to King Kai's "No come back!" I shouted, I then sensed his and Cell's energy disappear "I'm sorry Dad" I cried, suddenly there was a cloud of smoke emitting lightning, then a familiar energy signature appeared in the smoke and a beam of energy flew out and pierced Trunks through the chest "Trunks!" I shouted. I turned to Cell in anger and charged my ultimate attack, I flung my arms to my sides and yellow orbs appeared in both my hands, Cell began charging his Kamehameha that he said could destroy the solar system, it took a minute or two for us to fully charge our attacks "Final Flash!" I screamed "Kamehameha!" Cell shouted, the two beams collided and created a shock wave that sent the others flying back "Their attacks, they're nearly even!" Piccolo shouted "Rrr! I'm going to help! I let Vegeta sacrifice himself for nothing! I won't make the same mistake with his son!" Kakarot growled.

Kakarot flew down behind Cell and fired a beam at Cell's back but it did nothing "Don't interfere weakling!" Cell shouted, he released a wave of energy back at Kakarot which sent him flying "Please be okay!" I hopped, Gohan flew down to help Kakarot along with Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin "Masenko-HA!" Gohan & Piccolo shouted "Tri-Beam!" Tien shouted "Haaah!" Krillin, Kakarot & Yamcha shouted 'Vegeta! I always thought of you as the most evil man alive. But then you sacrificed yourself for all of us. I promise I will not let your son die!' Tien thought. 'Hey Vegeta. I want you to know you've got one heck of a kid. Every bit his Father's son. Well I'm going all out right by him' Yamcha thought "Son! Don't hold back! Let your power explode!" Dad's voice shouted "HAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed putting all my strength into my attack "Aaaaaaaah!" Cell screamed as he was destroyed "Huh...Huh...Huh" I huffed, I deformed and fell to the ground with a smile on my face.

A while later we flew up to the Look Out with the Dragon Balls and I carried 18 up there since she was still unconscious, we then summoned Shenron "Shenron! Please revive all those on Earth who were killed by Cell!" Yamcha shouted "Your wish will be granted" Shenron spoke, his eyes glowed red and Trunks came back to life so we knew it worked "What is your second wish? I am waiting for it" Shenron asked "I have an idea! Let's ask Porunga back on Namek to bring Vegeta back to life!" Kakarot suggested "Alright. That'll be our second wish" Yamcha agreed. "Hey don't I get a say in this?" Dad's voice spoke "Hi everybody. It's me" Dad greeted "Ve-Vegeta?" Krillin questioned "King Kai's letting me talk to you from other world so listen up. I think it would be best if I didn't come back this time. King Kai agrees with me" Dad said "Sort of" King Kai spoke up "King Kai says I'll be able to get special treatment cause I saved the Earth and all. I'll be able to keep my body and from what I hear there's lots of interesting people to meet, it'll be fun. You'll have to find something else to wish for, this is my home now. Goodbye" Dad continued.

His voice then went silent "Dad...I'm gonna miss you" I cried, I then turned to Shenron "Shenron! Can you take the explosives out of the Androids bodies!" I requested "It can be done" Shenron stated, his eyes then glowed red once again "Thanks! Thanks very much!" I thanked "Your welcome. I must go now" Shenron said, I heard fast footsteps and I was suddenly lifted off the ground "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" 18 thanked while hugging me, she then set me down "No problem" I smiled while partially blushing, I thought I should take this chance so I leaned up and kissed 18. I leaned back down while blushing, 18 was blushing as well, she then smiled and reached into her pocket, she pulled out a marker and grabbed my hand "Here, call me sometime" she smiled writing numbers on my hand "Will do" I nodded, 18 then took off towards the Earth "Woohoo! I have a date!" I celebrated while jumping, I flew into the air and did loop d loops around the Lookout, if Dad didn't die then this would be the happiest day of my life, but it's a close second.

* * *

**Power Levels  
**

Rakotto: 777,924,000/ Rakotto (Semi-Super Saiyan): 19,448,100,000/ Rakotto (Super Saiyan): 38,896,200,000/  
Rakotto (Ascended Super Saiyan): 58,344,300,000/ Rakotto (Ultra Super Saiyan): 68,068,350,000/  
Rakotto (Super Saiyan 2): 77,792,400,000/ Vegeta: 387,849,000/ Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 19,392,450,000/  
Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan): 29,088,675,000/ Future Trunks: 15,900,000/ Future Trunks (Super Saiyan): 795,000,000

* * *

**Opponent/s Power Level/s**

Imperfect Cell: 535,500,000/ Semi-Perfect: 750,000,000/ Perfect Cell: 24,500,000,000/ Super Perfect Cell: 77,000,000,000


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Junior Tournament (I know Vegeta Jr would be Vegeta III since there was King Vegeta then Prince Vegeta and then him but it's just easier this way)**

Me and 18 were waiting at the entrance while Vegeta Jr and Bardock Jr sat on my arms like they were benches and Marron was getting a piggy back ride from me "Hey guys look! It's Android 18! But who's that with her" Gohan pointed out "Hey guys!" I greeted "Rakotto? Is that you?" Krillin questioned "Yep, the one and only Prince of Saiyans" I smirked "Who are these kids son? You babysitting them or something?" Mom asked "They're my kids" I smiled "Your kids?!" they all shouted in shock "Daddy who are all these people?" Marron asked "Hop down kids so I can introduce you" I said crouching down. They did as I asked "This is Bardock Jr, Vegeta Jr, and Marron" I introduced putting my hand on the kids heads, they each smiled as they were introduced, I then jogged over to the others to introduce them "Kids these are my friends, Yamchump, Chirp-Chirp, Goham, Geeku, Piccaloo, your grandma Bulmoose, Ox King, Oolong, Puar, Krillin, Goten, your cousin Trunks who you already know, and Master Roshi" I introduced, the kids fell down laughing and me & 18 laughed with them "Hey!" most of the group complained while others laughed with us.

"I wonder where your Father could be? Gosh maybe they weren't able to bring him back" Mom wondered "I'll go comb the area" Krillin informed "Yeah me too" Yamcha agreed "Hey! I'm back!" Dad greeted "Hey Dad, I'd like ya to meet some people" I spoke up, I then crouched down to the kids "Kids, go give Grandpa a tackle hello" I whispered "Right" they nodded, they then charged at Dad and tackled him to the ground "Nice to meet you Grandpa!" they greeted "Grandpa?" Dad questioned "Yep Dad, these are my kids. Your grandchildren" I smirked "When and who?" Dad asked "Six years ago and #18" I answered. "Kids why don't you introduce yourselves" I insisted, they got up and stood in a line "I'm Bardock Jr" "I'm Marron" "I'm Vegeta Jr" they introduced "Come on guys. Let's get going before registration closes" Mom insisted, we turned and hurried over to the sign ups "Next please" the registration desk called, Trunks stepped forward "Ah another for the Junior division" the desk said "What does that mean?" Trunks asked "It's for everyone under 15" they answered "Oh that's great, they're sticking us with all the little kids Goten" Trunks complained "Huh?" Goten questioned "Look on the bright side Trunks, you'll get to fight your cousins" I pointed out "I guess that's true" Trunks acknowledged.

We headed to the waiting area and the others broke off towards the stand to where the Junior tournament is being held, the qualifying then began with a Punch Machine, I was Number 17 "Next! Number 17" the director called "Good luck" 18 said giving me a kiss on the cheek "Eheh, I'll try my best" I chuckled, I crouched down and gave a quick punch "312 points" the director said in shock, everyone in the gang qualified for the tournament, Dad destroyed the machine so Gohan had to wait with his 'girlfriend' Videl, we then headed to the Junior Tournament. "Now let's grease those fighting wheels for the Junior competition!" the announcer shouted "I'm betting 10,000 Zenie that one of my kids are gonna win" I stated "I'll take you up on that" Kakarto said "All 37 of these young fighters are going to test their might in the ring" the announcer said, I zoned out during the boring matches until I heard an interesting one "Next up the six year old Marron versus the eight year old Goten!" the announcer shouted "Do your best Marron!" I shouted, Marron waved to me and smiled "Yea Goten's doomed" I stated "Why's that?" Kakarot asked "Cause Marron's power level is nearly half of mine, same with Vegeta Jr" I replied, Kakarot was speechless "If I had to guess I'd say it'll come down to Marron and Vegeta Jr" I guessed.

Suddenly Gohan & Videl came running in "Did we miss Goten's match?" Gohan asked "No but everyone knows the out come" Kakarot answered "What that Goten'll win" Gohan guessed "The opposite" we all said "Who's he up against? Trunks?" he asked "Nope, he's up against my daughter" 18 answered "And begin!" the announcer shouted, Goten flew at Marron with a punch ready, he threw it but Marron caught it with ease "Come on, get serious" she complained, he tried again with his other fist but the same result. Marron kicked upwards sending Goten flying, he recovered and descended down to the ground "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Goten started "Hey I know that one! Watch!" Marron pointed out "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Marron started "HA!" they both shouted, Marron's Kamehameha wave quickly pushed back Goten's but then it suddenly switched around, Goten had gone Super Saiyan, his Kamehameha engulfed Marron and created an explosion.

"Hey!" Marron shouted "You ruined my gi, my Daddy gave this to me. Two can play at that game" Marron complained, Marron then transformed into a Super Saiyan as well "Amazing! A Super Saiyan at her age!" Kakarot said in awe "Yep, they've all broken my record for youngest Super Saiyan ever" I nodded, Marron flew at Goten and hit him with one of her hard punches, Goten was sent flying into the ground around the ring, she knocked the Super Saiyan right out of him "And that's ten million Zenie in my pocket" 18 smirked "Hey Goten! Come join us up here!" Kakarot shouted waving to his son, Goten flew up to us with a pouting look "She's strong" Goten stated "That's our little girl" 18 grinned. **Sometime Later...** It was the final round of the Junior Division, Trunks lost to Bardock Jr who lost to Marron, it was between Marron and Vegeta Jr as I predicted, I sort of missed their match though cause I fell asleep but I knew Vegeta Jr would be the winner "Wake up!" Dad shouted in my ear "Huh!" I gasped waking up "The Junior Tournament is over, come on" Dad informed.

* * *

**Power Levels (Family Only)**

Rakotto: 54,454,680,000/ Rakotto (Super Saiyan): 2,722,734,000,000/ Rakotto (Super Saiyan 2): 5,445,468,000,000/  
Rakotto (Majin): 8,168,202,000,000/Rakotto (Mystic): 10,890,936,000,000/ 18: 32,900,000,000/ 17: 33,600,000,000/  
Bardock Jr: 13,613,670,000/ Bardock Jr (Super Saiyan): 680,683,500,000/ Vegeta Jr: 23,823,922,500/  
Vegeta Jr (Super Saiyan): 1,191,196,125,000/ Vegeta Jr (Ascended Super Saiyan): 1,786,794,187,500/  
Marron: 20,420,505,000/ Marron (Super Saiyan): 1,021,025,250,000/ Vegeta: 40,724,145,000/  
Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 2,036,207,250,000/ Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2): 4,072,414,500,000/  
Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3): 16,289,658,000,000/ Trunks: 6,806,835,000/ Trunks (Super Saiyan): 340,341,750,000/  
Vegito: 5,000,000,000,000/ Super Vegito: 250,000,000,000,000/

* * *

**Main Opponent/s Power Level/s**

Dabura: 77,000,000,000/ Majin Buu: 10,000,000,000,000/ Super Buu (None Absorbed): 10,500,000,000,000/  
Super Buu (Rakotto Absorbed): 17,500,000,000,000/ Kid Buu: 18,000,000,000,000


End file.
